This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. The subproject and investigator (PI) may have received primary funding from another NIH source, and thus could be represented in other CRISP entries. The institution listed is for the Center, which is not necessarily the institution for the investigator. An enzyme called sPLA2 has been found to have a high blood level in sickle cell patients with acute chest syndrome. Purpose of this study is to determine varespladib &#40;A-001&#41;can prevent acute chest syndrome. The other purposes are to determine the safety, efficacy and pharmacokinetic profile of A-001, and sPLA2 activity in the patient during the treatment.